ilvgproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Petey Piranha
Petey Piranha is a supporting protagonist on The Toad Show and competes on Toadal Drama Island and Toadal Drama Island Returns. He's a guest judge on season 2 of Total Stuffed Island as well. Biography Petey was once a regular piranha plant. He lived with a young botanist. She used him in her crazy experiments on plants. One day, she gave Petey a metal rod and put him outside during a lightning storm. He got electricuted and morphed into the Piranha plant he is today. The botanist turned him into her personal slave. Petey escaped Izzy one night when she smoked too much weed and passed out. Bowser took Petey in and made him the leader of the prianha plants. Petey battled Mario and lost, but after his first defeat he decided to quit the Koopa Troop. Bowser was fine with this though he was sad to see Petey go. Mario and Petey did have a few more run ins but these were only when he got in Mario's way. Petey wandered the Mushroom Kingdom for a new home. One day he sat down in a garden and ate some carrots. The carrots belonged to Monty Mole. To prevent Monty from stabbing him in the head with a pitch fork, Petey told Monty that he knew how to make carrot cake, a recipe that Monty was inable to make. Monty and Wiggler agreed to let Petey stay with them if he made them carrot cake once a week. Now he lives with them and they are the three best pals of all time. Personality Petey has many mental disabilities, which he got from getting electricuted. These disabilities make him extremely random and spontaneous. Petey will often scream random phrases like "I can flack the majjigger" and makes up random words. When he's stressed he will scream eratically until he fells better. Petey also likes to sing famous pop songs to cool himself down or just for fun. Petey is pretty gluttonous, eating pound of food in a single sitting. The food he eats is often healthy food such as carrots and corn. When Petey over induldges on sugar, He'll go crazy and kill or eat all those around him. Petey is very fond of two different celebrities, Micheal Jackson and Joe Biden. He likes Micheal Jackson better than Joe Biden, even giving adoption requests to MJ. It is said that MJ and Petey did it once. Joe Biden has been an idol to petey ever since he saw him in The Koopalings Meet the Froggalings. In TDIR, he acts rather oblivious to the fact that he's an annoyance to everyone. Trivia *Petey's favorite foods are carrots and chimichangas. *Petey thinks rats are called virginity, causing obvious confusion when he tells Mario he lost his virginity to a mousetrap. However in Party of the Century he does call a rat a rat. *Petey has shown instances of being smart such as using words like combustion and talking in a regular voice. *Petey has injested drugs multiple times on accident since Monty grows them in his underground garden. *Petey's home underground is one of the most complex and vast in The Toad Show series. * In TDIR it's revealed in episode 10 that he uses crazy secret ingredients in his recipes (poison ivy in his sandwiches and his own feces in his cake). Category:Supporting Protagonists Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Toadal Drama Contestants Category:Original Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Killer Koopas Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Druggie Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Perverted Characters Category:Piranha Plants Category:Guest Judges Category:Petey's Gang Category:Toadal drama island returns